


Surprise Attack

by Sumi



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 12:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2110662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumi/pseuds/Sumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I apologize about sensei.” Natsume watched as his bodyguard stuffed some more snacks into his mouth and felt a surge of embarrassment overwhelm him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise Attack

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GomonMikado](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GomonMikado/gifts).



“Nyanko-sensei!” Natsume shouted as the cat jumped out of his arms towards the opened door. He made a dive for the snack Tanuma was just about to put into his mouth and plucked it straight out of his hand.

Tanuma laughed at the cat’s antics. “Good afternoon Natsume.”

“I apologize about sensei.” Natsume watched as his bodyguard stuffed some more snacks into his mouth and felt a surge of embarrassment overwhelm him.

“Oi, Natsume if you had stopped for food on the way I wouldn’t have to resort to stealing!” Nyanko-sensei shouted before happily eating some more.

“You could just ask, Ponta.” Tanuma laughed again and it eased some of Natsume’s nerves. The gentle smile they shared eliminated the rest them he had but Tanuma’s smiles usually put him at ease so it was nothing new.

He frowned at Nyanko Sensei but pushed it aside as he entered the house. The shogi board in front of Tanuma was intimidating though also filled Natsume with a silly kind of determination. 

They made an effort to have a weekly game at Tanuma’s home and his skills were progressively getting better. It wasn’t just so he could continue to beat Kitamoto though his friend’s reactions to losing always brought a chuckle out of everyone.

“Ready, Natsume?”

Natsume smiled and nodded.

After he sat down the first game began. It lasted longer than the ones had in the past but Natsume didn’t win against Tanuma which he didn’t mind. The only one disappointed in his loss was Nyanko-sensei.

“That’s not how you play, Natsume!” the cat accused. “Move over and let me try.”

He laughed. “Sensei, what about your snacks?”

“It can wait, Natsume!”

Natsume shifted out of the way so Nyanko-sensei could get to the board. He watched with amusement as the second game started.

In the end Tanuma won again.

“What were you saying about how I should play, Nyanko-sensei?” Natsume asked while trying to stifle a laugh (though he wasn’t trying very hard admittedly).

The cat huffed and returned to the snacks.

They both broke out into a louder fit of laughter that lasted more than a couple of seconds. Natsume felt bad for teasing Sensei but sometimes he brought it on himself. He looked up to grin at Tanuma but found it fading quickly when they locked gazes. Instead, Natsume felt himself becoming embarrassed.

It was a quiet day that passed by slowly. When Natsume noticed the sun beginning to set he realized it was time to go. He attempted to wake up Nyanko-sensei but all he did was continue to snore softly on the floor which prompted him to pick the large cat up.

“I think he has gotten heavier,” Natsume pointed out to Tanuma who chuckled.

“Don’t let Ponta hear that.”

Natsume let out a chuckle himself. Nyanko-sensei stayed asleep until they were at the door. He woke up then and dashed off while shouting that Natsume owed him ikayaki. He turned to say goodbye to Tanuma only to be caught off guard by a pair of soft lips brushing against his cheek.

“Goodbye, Natsume,” Tanuma murmured, a deep blush staining his cheeks.

He could only stand there dumbfounded at first until Natsume forced himself to answer, a blush appearing on his own cheeks that matched Tanuma’s. “Goodbye.”

When Natsume heard the door closed he cupped the cheek Tanuma had kissed. The evening had taken quite an unexpected turn but for some reason, Natsume didn’t mind.

“Oi, Natsume stop blushing like a school girl and start walking!”

Natsume felt his blush deepen. “Be quiet, Sensei!”

Next Sunday he would ask Tanuma about the kiss and… possibly even return it.


End file.
